A Sarcastic Farewell
by cleggy2100
Summary: One-shot on Icey's Forever Trilogy. Am visit's an old friend of his a year after the war ends. Sarcasticshipping. Sad, but has a brighter ending.


**Hey everyone, I really felt the need to do this little one-shot based on Icey's Forever Triology. Its technically a Sarcasticshipping stroy, since it is based on the relationship between Am and Sapphire(OC). Enjoy and I recommend maybe having tissues on hand for the tears that may roll.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sarcastic Farewell<strong>

It was a very cold, windy winter day on Mt. Silver. The sun was shining at the base, while the peak was constantly pelted by hail and snow. It was once the sight of the Resistance, but now, it is just a quiet mountainside that tells a story of how the world became peaceful once more. There were plaques and even remains of the old base, but there was one thing that truly would last and tell the story. The base of the mountain housed a cemetery, one long forgotten by many. However, there was one person who always went back there…

Amethysts quietly walked along the pathway through the graveyard, letting all of his memories come back to him. The good times, the bad, the final battle, his wedding to Dima…it all flowed back to him again. He lifted up his bandana up to uncover his eye, which he still wore whenever he came here for reasons that were personal for him and never told anyone, even Dima. It was almost overwhelming to him, but he persevered until he reached a larger grave at the back of the cemetery.

He sat down and dusted off the grave, making sure it was clean before he finally spoke. "Hey there, Lt. Sarcasm…it's me, Captain Obvious…" His speech was very soft, almost somber and filled with sadness, something that not a soul has heard from him. Even his own family questioned if he truly could even show sadness. He always could, he just hated to in front of people. But here, this was a private spot where nobody bothered him and he could just think and talk to his best friend.

Once the grave was cleaned off, he sighed and read the name on the plate out loud. "Sapphire…" he said a little shakily. "Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I lost track of time and stuff with the family and all." He looked down, thinking a bit. "Can't believe it's been over a year…" His voice trailed off, slowly remembering the day he had heard the news that she had died. "I….I still can't believe that you're gone. I always feel like that I'll be sitting here one day and you'll just come up from behind me and make some kind of comment to make fun of me for being like this…"

He just chuckled hollowly. "You know…you always made me smile more than anyone else. More than Dima even…honestly…if I didn't get her pregnant with Aqua…who knows I might have wound up with you." He looked around for a moment. "Don't tell Dima that though, she'll kill me." After smiling for a moment he sighed and opened his bag. He pulled out the Pokeball for her Grovile, which he decided to look after at the house in memento for her. He placed the empty ball in front of the grave, his hand trembling a bit. "Thought you'd like to know that Grovile is safe with me and I'll keep him with me to remember you, even when I'm not here."

The little conversations continued on for hours, Am always talking quietly and sadly. He mentioned how that he cried when nobody was around when she died, that he was the person to deliver the eulogy at the funeral, and the one to lay her to rest. She was his best friend, and Synis took her away from him. Luckily, his dessert was a bitter, cold dish called revenge. He was glad it was all over, but despite the fact, he wished she was there to witness it, and not be the martyr. He promised himself no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't use Celebi or Dialga's or even Arceus's power to try to bring her back. However, he could always see her again.

He opened up his bag and let out his Xatu, Foresight. All he needed to do was nod at his trusted companion and close his eyes. Foresight used its Psychic powers to let him see the past and watch all the moments that he had with her. The battles, the adventures, and of course, the fun times they had together with Grey, or Chase as he was called back then. It made Am smile, but not without a few tears roll down his cheeks. They kept rolling as the montage of her life played in his mind. Once it ended, he slowly stood up, wiped his face, and returned his Pokemon. He spoke with a little bit of happiness in his shaky voice.

"I'll be back Sapphire. I'll make sure that you're always remembered…." He was going to stay more, but one last image flooded his head. A battle, taking place right near this cemetery, with several people there, most of them preteens, and they were battling someone who's face he couldn't see. However that person was using Sapphire's pokemon, which was evolved into a Sceptile then. The image cut off right before the person's face was revealed, but he was stunned.

"Sapphire…I'm gonna protect you…so you can get the rest you deserve…" Am said, now with conviction in his voice and his normal look on his face. He turned around, pulled the bandana over his eye again, and walked back to the entrance. Waiting at the Pokemon Center nearby, was Dima, holding Aqua's hand. He smiled and walked over to his wife and daughter, who was a year old now, and started to head home with them, just as the sun was setting. He knew that he would be back there soon, but for now, he had to raise his daughter and be a husband to his beautiful wife. He muttered one last thing under his breath.

"Thanks Lt. Sarcasm, I'll expect you to be there again next time I'm here...Captain Obvious out..."


End file.
